


CourtesanTale

by IniquityHalo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aristocracy, Childhood Trauma, F/M, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IniquityHalo/pseuds/IniquityHalo
Summary: Imagine an Underlust where sex is the centre of society and the elites highly contest the sex appeal of their courtesans.IniquityHalo introduces an original AU of Underlust, CourtesanTale, where the wondrous high society of the socialites revolves around sex and their beloved concubines and courtesans. The competition and popularity for the most sought for courtesan fuels the beautiful, lavish world of Underlust. Only one may be ranked above all.Courtesan - A prostitute, especially one with wealthy or upper-class clients.





	1. Part 1 of 1: The Games

Warning: sexually explicit scenes, language, mental instability, physical torture, hierarchy, derogatory behaviour, abuse of power, suicidal thoughts, self-harm

§

Sans sat amidst the others, appearing to be the picture of tranquility. His composure contrasted from the rest of his peers, who were all doing something: casting glares, making boasts, and whatnot. Sans and the thirty-ish so other monsters around him had been chosen for a very special honour. They had passed many trials to get where they were now. Not many like them could say that. Now, they all were being put to the ultimate test. The final honour, held above all others. Only one would win.

Today, they would perform for royalty.

The monsters around Sans were hyped, chattering excitedly and pushing and shoving each other in rough playfulness. They were all so excited, so proud to be where they were now. The adrenaline coursing through them was tangible in the air.

Sans would be last. He always was, ever since his first time doing something like this. It wasn't like he ever had a choice though. They never did. No matter what stage, what new master he was under, he had always stood out to them. And that was why he was here today, scheduled to be presented last.

"Don't do anything stupid." His current master had hissed out in his harsh tone. "This is a very important occasion. If you embarrass me, I'll have yer head." He glared at Sans with his vertical slitted pupil.

"I wouldn't dare, master." Sans had said quietly, skull lowered respectively as he knelt in front of him. Despite his current master's harsh disposition, Sans knew that he actually liked him. Sans's master was very wealthy, and had to have owned at least a few hundred concubines. But out of all of them, he had chosen Sans to represent him in the royal selection. It was supposed to be a great honour, difficult to achieve. But the task before him would be even harder.

Sans's violet heart-shaped eyelights swept the cramped room, observing his surroundings. They were in a pretty nice building, but where they were trapped, there were only rows and rows of hard benches for the chosen to sit. The others were whooping and hollering, arm wrestling each other, showing off muscles. Being idiotic pretty much. But it wasn't like any of them had an education. They were all raised to be what they were from the day they were born.

Sans was different though. He was much smarter than the rest of them, since he had come from a different background. A brief memory flashed through his mind. A large, skeletal hand with a hole through it calmly pushing him away. His stern, cold voice echoing through Sans's young and impressionable mind. "Go on, Sans."

Sans shook the memory out of his head. It wouldn't do to dwell on his painful past when today was such a momentous day. He took in a deep breath, steeling his composure again. He couldn't let anyone else see what he really thought. How he really felt about all of this. He watched the room slowly began to empty as each monster was called out to make their impression on the Queen in hopes that she would choose them to be hers.

Sans swallowed. He didn't want to be hers. He didn't want to be anyone's. But he had learned a long time ago that his word meant nothing in this world. His violet eyelights tracked the path of a whimsun outside the window. It was well-known throughout the Underground of the Queen's notorious preferences. She loved to practice BDSM on the few courtesans that she had. But they never lasted long. It wasn't that she played with them too roughly. They were all used to rough treatment, as everyone this high up had gone through multiple masters and mistresses. Most even enjoyed it.

The Queen was also well-known for her indecisiveness, never keeping any of the courtesans that she happened to choose. Every year, the royal selection was held, with the finest selection from the top contributors to offer to the Queen. Whoever the Queen chose, their previous master would be handsomely paid in full, as those in the royal selection were of the highest "quality". Deals ranged from 10,000 to 40,000 gold, more than even some of the wealthiest aristocratics would deem to pay for a single concubine.

However, there was one thing all concubines looked forward to if they were chosen by the Queen. Once the Queen tired of her possessions, she would pass them down to one of the higher nobles. The others wanted it for the fame, money, and luxury that was sure to come with it.

Sans though, only wanted one thing. It was the only reason he hadn't given up yet. The only reason he played along with all of this, the fallacies behind their society.


	2. Part 2 of 1: Performance

The fanfare played in the distance, and he glanced around the empty room, realising that now was probably his time. Sighing, his stretched his arms, popping a few joints before getting up to stand near the doorway. He fingered the oversized purple, black, and blue patterned shirt, shuffling his bare feet in anticipation. His master had specifically chosen this particular garment for him, "To bring out yer eyes." He had said. The front was buttoned up, but could be easily opened. He wore nothing underneath, the cool fabric brushing against his bare bones and making him shiver.

The easy off feature of his clothes was no accident. Sans knew that most others would do their display bare, to optimise that sought after sex appeal. But Sans would do something different. Something that would probably make his master very, very angry.

Sans stepped out onto the wide expanse of the auditorium's stage, looking out at the few select aristocrats that had been allowed to attend. Cameras were everywhere, training on the audience, the royal couple at the very front, but most of all, at Sans, who stood, feeling very small, on the very large stage. He caught his master's glower in the back of the auditorium, turning away to face the rest of the audience again. A collective murmur had risen at his appearance. He wasn't surprised. He was used to this.

When he had gotten this kind of reaction the first time, Sans had thought it was because he was a skeleton monster, as their existence were very few and far between. But his master (not his current one, most likely a few masters back) had told him the truth. It was how he looked, how he carried himself that had intrigued so many of his superiors over these past years. Sans was from a different background than the others, and his masters had realised he was different early on, ensuring that he had been dealt with the most utter care to hopefully prepare for the one day he might be the Queen's.

His slender frame held no scars, and shined with an ivory colour. His intense violet eyelights seemed so deep and intelligent that they captured the attention of anyone who gazed upon him. And he held himself with a more graceful air than the others, who were more proud of their own "manly" natures. His graceful, soft movements suggested a certain regality about him, his confidence emanating off of him in waves.

Everyone paused, waiting to see what he would do. Most likely expecting him to strip naked, as most did. But Sans wasn't one to fit with conformity. He approached the royal dias, bowing slightly to both the King and Queen as he did. The audience began to murmur again, surprised at his formality. He stepped straight up onto the raised stand, balancing on the trim surrounding the table. The royal couple blinked in surprise at his proximity, the guards near the side of the auditorium looking uneasy. But no one moved, curious to see what he would do.

Sans smiled, blinking up through lidded sockets at the Queen as his gaze smouldered. She appeared flustered, growing a little pink as she watched Sans. Leaning over the table, he paused, watching her take a small stuttered breath at his proximity. He smiled teasingly, then leaned in brushing a kiss lightly on her cheek.

Then he was suddenly back on stage, bowing to the audience again, that teasing smile still on his face. Turning, he walked back out of the auditorium, to where the rest of his peers would be waiting.


	3. Part 3 of 1: The Winner

"I am most happy to announce that our Queen has chosen her new courtesan!" The herald declared, holding her trumpet to the side. 

The participants stood on the risers placed onto the stage, lining up on each riser by height. As Sans was one of the shortest, he was at the very front. 

The room held their breath as they waited for the fated name. For the winner who would be deemed the best courtesan of the year, for their skill in the "art" and their own unique personality. 

"Mr. Falkov's entry, Sans!" The room burst into applause as the rest of the concubines shared devastated looks and shot jealous glares at the small, purple-eyed skeleton. "But he's so small, he's practically a child!" One of the others complained. "How good could he be in bed, as little as he is!"

The others muttered in agreement, but the Queen had already decided. There was no arguing against a royal decision. 

Sans's master, no, his previous master, walked up to the stage, baring an arrogant smirk. He patted Sans roughly on the back, almost knocking the small skeleton over. "C'mere boy. Let's go greet yer new mistress." Sans followed his lizard-like superior obediently, hurrying along quickly to keep up with his longer strides. 

The pair approached the raised dais, where the royal couple sat in their high-backed chairs. Sans stood behind his old master, eyelights cast downward in submissive obedience. The queen looked down at the little skeleton who had intrigued her so greatly. She smiled, nodding at a servant waiting off to the side of the table. 

The servant approached, kneeling in front of the lizard monster before holding up a pillow with the treasured prize that every concubine wished for. The royal collar. 

The black leather collar, lined with felt on the inside, had been tailored specifically for Sans in the short time between the performances and the decision. The border of the collar was a thin, delicate line of purple that matched the colour of Sans's eyelights. 

But what stood out the most was the ornate golden tag in the shape of the royal crown that dangled from the collar. Sans reached up, feeling the collar he was wearing. It was green, the colour that represented his old master's house, with a dull metal tag sporting his name and master. 

The lizard monster turned to him, grinning a sharp-toothed smile. He beckoned Sans closer, and helped him to unclip his collar. Taking the offered collar, he put it around Sans's cervical vertebrae, fastening it on. Sans looked down at his new collar. He wanted to cry in sadness. No matter how high up he was, he would always be someone else's property. He would never be free. 

But he put on a mirthful expression, looking properly happy at this joyous time. This award was the greatest that a concubine could ever receive. Anyone in his place would be ecstatic. 

So he hid his real emotions underneath his façade, like he always did, and smiled softly at everyone clapping around him.

He was one step closer to achieving his goal.


	4. Part 4 of 2: Your New Home

"And this is where you'll be staying, dear one." The queen, Mistress Toriel, led her new courtesan into a lavishly furnished room. A canopy bed took up the far left wall while the entire right corner had a long desk set into the wall. The window protruded outward, with a small, raised part cushioned to act as seats if anyone wanted to sit and stare out the window. 

Sans walked over, looking out through the glass. They were high up in one of the castle's towers, isolated from the rest of the city. He felt like Rapunzel, stuck in a tall tower and waiting to be rescued.   
"I'll let you settle into your new home for now. When you're ready, I can't wait to become more acquainted with you." Sans smiled faintly at her, inclining his skull to show that he understood. The door closed with a resolute thud, trapping him in again. 

Once the door was shut, he collapsed onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't want to "get acquainted" with Mistress Toriel. The thought made his nonexistent stomach churn, although he was forced to do things like this all the time. That was the life of a concubine. 

He just wanted to stay here forever, not having to talk to anyone or interact with anything. But even though Toriel had said that he could take his time, it was obvious that he didn't really have a choice. He couldn't just keep her waiting. 

His conservative performance had to have made her curious about him and how good he was at what he did. He had done nothing sexual for his act, unlike all the other participants. His sexual prowess was a mystery to her, except for the accounts given to her by his previous master. 

After laying there for a little while longer, he got up and walked over to the ornately carved door, pushing it open with an ominous creak. Looking back and forth down the hallway, he judged that it was safe to exit and padded down the hallway to the queen's private chambers. 

He opened the even larger, more intricately carved door slowly, stepping inside. There on the large bed covered in expensive silk throws was the Queen, lounging with a book in hand. It was about snails, Sans observed, as he read the title from his distance from the bed. 

"Ah, you're here. Are you ready?" She looked up from her book, putting it down on the bedside table.   
"Yes, Mistress." Sans murmured, his eyelights flicking downward in submission. He approached the gigantic bed, pulling himself up so that he was next to her. "How would you like it?" He kept his face perfectly neutral to ensure he wouldn't seem unwilling or disgusted, like he really felt.

Toriel's mouth quirked into an amused smirk. "Well, since this is our first time together, I'll be lax. Do it however you wish." 

Sans blinked. However he wished? If he wanted to do it however he wished, he would rather not do it at all. But of course, that's not what she wanted.


	5. Part 5 of 2: Sexual Introduction

He pulled himself up next to her, eyelights lowered to her body as he allowed himself to rake his gaze over her. Looking up to meet her face, he smiled seductively, his smouldering eyelights boring into her with intent. 

"I'll make you feel wonderful, m'lady." His breath brushed against her ear softly as he whispered, full of promise. Toriel shivered in anticipation, her face heating up at the implications in Sans's tone. She would usually prefer to be dom, but since she was curious how Sans would go about this his own way, she let it slide this time. 

Sans's fingertips brushed carefully over her body, tracing the shape of her curves and dips. He closed his sockets, humming softly against her neck before grazing his teeth lightly against it. He could feel her stiffen at his touch, a huff of pleasure falling from her mouth as he began to press harder into his touches. 

His lavender coloured tongue slipped past his teeth to lick along her neck as he fingered her breasts. Toriel gasped at the wet sensation, arousal spiking through her body. This courtesan was different for sure. Most would usually start off rough, to intensify the game. But Sans seemed happy to use the opposite tactic, starting off soft and sensual. 

Sans shifted position, intent now back down to her legs as he rubbed circles into the insides of her thighs. She could feel her breath catch as his hands progressively inched closer to her pussy, her anticipation growing to an almost uncomfortable level as she whined needily. Sans's expression shifted into an amused smirk as he watched her arch towards him, making her blush in embarrassment. He really was different! She couldn't recall the last time she had ever been this flustered with one of her courtesans. 

"What do you want?" Sans's voice had dropped to a low, husky timbre, making her arousal that much stronger. "Hmm?" He brushed his fingertips lightly against the outside folds of her clit, making her open her mouth in a wordless cry. 

Toriel wasn't one to beg; she was the Queen of the Underground! Notorious for her BDSM practices and her obsession of being dominant! But the way Sans had set this up made thinking incredibly difficult for her. All she wanted was what Sans could offer. She wanted it so bad, needed what he could give. 

"Please! I need you!" She gasped out. She was rewarded with Sans's pleased hum as his fingers suddenly dived into her, adding a second and beginning to stretch her. She moaned loudly, crimson eyes closing in ecstasy as he expertly maneuvered his fingers inside her, quickly finding the spot she was most sensitive and pressing into it hard. She could hear herself distantly scream as her climax built embarrassingly quickly. Through her hazy mind, she could hear Sans's low chuckle as he continued to delve into her without pause. 

She came hard, vision whiting out as she screamed, her cum spilling out of her. As she finally came to, breath wheezing out in slight pants, she caught sight of Sans licking her release off his hand. He offered her a smile that was a mixture of mischievous and pleased, making her soul pound heavily at how unbelievably hot his expression looked. 

"Have I pleased my mistress?" He asked softly, looking at her with a fondness that made her soul ache. "Y-Yes, that will be all for today. Thank you." And before she even realised it, he was gone. 

What an interesting monster! She was glad she had picked him, although at first glance, he appeared not the ideal choice, with his small stature and most likely weak health. He was so much more different than anyone she had ever been with. They hadn't even really had sex yet, but she was totally enraptured with him. 

Maybe she might change a long-held impression of herself soon..


	6. Part 6 of 2: Devastating Development

Sans sat devastated in the nook of his window, huddled into the corner. If he curled himself small enough, maybe he could disappear. Maybe this wouldn't be real. 

He had been the Queen's concubine for about a week now, when the devastating development had occurred. For the first time since he could even think of..

The Queen had.. 

She had decreed the unbelievable..

The Queen had formally announced that Sans was to be her permanent courtesan, forevermore. 

This had never happened before! Never! The Queen was well-known for her tendency to use and throw away concubines like worn clothes. She had never, ever kept any of them, always passing them down to her favourite elitists. 

Why did this have to happen!? Sans had been counting on her inclination to dismiss her courtesans to achieve his goal. But now, it seemed like that would be impossible. 

Sans could feel tears welling up in his sockets. There was no way he could ever get what he wished for, was there? He had only ever wanted one thing. He had never asked for riches or fame. None of that mattered to him. But it seemed like, in his struggle to reach his true goal, all he got were the very things he cared the least for.  
Sans blinked, looking at the tears staining his hands, a memory resurfacing. 

_A small, young Sans followed quickly after the tall, lanky skeleton in front of him. His large holed hands engulfed Sans's tiny one, pulling him along._

_The taller skeleton didn't answer, only gripped his hand tighter, as if to reassure himself that Sans was still there. The young skeleton winced in pain, but didn't say anything._

_Finally, the pair came to a stop at a particular greyed out building. They entered and Gaster told Sans in his cold tone to stay and wait in the lobby._

_It had been awhile, little Sans sitting in one of the lobby chairs, feet kicking back and forth as he could barely touch the floor, when Gaster finally returned. Sans perked up, but shriveled back quickly as he saw another monster walking behind him. Her fangs glinted dangerously as she walked with a swagger to her step._

_Sans jumped off the chair, beginning to follow his father, who was making his way towards the exit, when he suddenly turned around, looking down at Sans. "What do you think you're doing?" His tone was reprimanding and sharp._

_Sans gulped, opening his mouth to begin to voice his question, when the monster who had been behind Gaster purred. "Follow me this way, sweetie." Her cloying tone was sickly sweet. Sans stared at her uncertainly, distrust reflected in his violet heart-shaped eyelights._

_"Go on, Sans." Gaster pushed him towards the feline monster, who grabbed a hold of his arm, grip surprisingly gentle. Gaster turned, then walked away towards the exit again._

_"Daddy! What's happening! Don't leave me!" He wailed, struggling against the other monster's hold._  
_Gaster paused, his back turned to the pair so Sans couldn't see his expression. Then he turned back around and walked briskly over to Sans. His expression was hard to read. It almost seemed angry, except that his aura always emitted a cold, unapproachable feeling._ _He knelt down in front of Sans, pausing before shrugging off his black coat and tucking it around his son. The large coat engulfed Sans's tiny body, dragging on the floor._

_"This is necessary, Sans." He said in a low voice so the other monster couldn't hear. "Be a good boy now." He looked at Sans's face, his own knit with conflicted emotions. To anyone else, they would have said his expression looked clinical, like he was merely frowning at an error in his data, but Sans knew better._

_He got up, then turned, walking away. Tears streamed down Sans's face as he cried for his father, but Gaster didn't turn around again. Not even when he finally reached the door and left, leaving Sans alone, confused, and afraid._

Sans shook his head, wiping away the rest of his tears. He shouldn't dwell on such things, especially since there was nothing he could do about it anymore. 

As the Royal Scientist's child, he should've been an aristocrat, with the luxurious lifestyle that was to come with it. But his father had given him away to the concubine services when he was only a child, leaving him in a constant trade of masters and mistresses to serve, a slave forever. 

But no one remembered Gaster anymore. He wasn't really sure what happened, but not too long after Gaster had given him away, the world was wiped of the memory of Dr. Gaster, Royal Scientist. It seemed that only he ever remembered his father, which he deduced might be due to the various experimentations that his father had enacted on him to strengthen his extremely low HP. 

Though, Sans had to admit, even at a young age, he knew Gaster was a little overzealous when he tested Sans's unusual ability to teleport, strengthening it enough that he could leap through time and space from one side of the Underground to the other. Those time and space shenanigans may be the reason he was still able to remember.  
But no matter. That wasn't important anymore. His present situation was much more crucial. His only objective in life had been banished of any possibility whatsoever, the probability of it happening practically reduced to zero now that the Queen had made her decree. 

He swallowed, hugging himself tighter. 

What was he going to do now?


	7. Part 7 of 3: The Royal Advisor

"Sans.." A soft, feminine voice roused him from sleep. He blinked blearily, looking at his mistress with hooded sockets. "Mmm?" 

They were tangled together on Toriel's bed, Sans pressed to her chest with her fuzzy arm curled protectively around his smaller form. He noted that she looked much more awake than he did. Had she been up for awhile already? 

"I have to attend an important meeting next week, so I won't be in the castle to take care of you. Because of this, I will be placing you under one of my trusted nobles's care while I'm gone." 

Sans blinked, pushing himself up and rubbing the sleep out of his sockets. He would be under someone else's care? This was unprecedented. "How long? And who will be my temporary master or mistress?" He aimed the question at the goat monster, who was still laying down on the bed, looking up at him. 

"The meeting will be around a week. We're just discussing political nonsense and other boring things. But it has to be done." She sighed, smiling up at the skeleton teasingly like they had a secret. Sans smiled back in turn, laying down on her chest and closing his sockets. 

"As for your new master, you'll be staying with my trusted advisor. I'm sure you know of him. He's one of the highest ranking nobles of our court." 

Sans almost gasped aloud in his surprise, but he managed to keep it inside, not even showing a twitch to give away what he truly felt. 

The Royal Advisor! He was extremely well-known throughout the Underground. This monster had grown up in the poorer districts of New Home. Most who came from there eventually became servants for the aristocrats of New Home. 

But not him. He managed to finish top of his class in school, earning him a full scholarship to university, when practically no one from the poor districts ever attended college. He participated in the Royal Guard while he was in college and finished with a degree in law. Later, he worked through the ranks until he eventually became the Royal Family's personal Royal Advisor, the highest ranking noble in the Underground. 

But what he was now mostly known for was his belief in not owning a concubine. Almost all higher ranking nobles owned 10+ concubines. But he didn't really believe in keeping someone purely for sexual purposes. 

Yes, he had accepted some of the courtesans that the Queen had discarded to the higher ranking nobles before. No one declined a gift from the Queen. But he had always passed them along to another noble, making sure whatever master or mistress they had would be the type to treat them well. 

They said that sometimes he had entertained a courtesan's prowess, allowing them to bed with him for a short time. But that happened few and far between. Mostly, he would keep them for a few days before passing them along to another noble. 

But that wasn't why that caught Sans's interest. It was impressive for sure, but Sans had long since cared about the happenings of others. 

Royal Advisor Papyrus. His little brother. 

Sans almost wanted to cry in relief. He could see his brother again, after all these years! This was all he had ever wanted. To be reunited with his only family again. His father had taken him away when Papyrus was just a mere toddler, but already, they had formed an inseparable bond. They loved each other as deeply as any brother should. He had been heartbroken when his father had taken him away. 

Even throughout the years, as he heard of Papyrus's achievements, he would beam in happiness, so proud he was of his little brother. No matter what hardship he was enduring, he was always happy as long as he heard of how well his brother was doing, how amazing and great he was. For what else would he be?

"I.. I am looking forward to meeting the legendary Royal Advisor." Sans said, lifting his skull up to look his mistress in the eyes. He smiled with true happiness then, and placed a light kiss on her lips. The Queen smiled, happy to see her courtesan so pleased. "I'm glad you feel that way."


	8. Part 8 of 3: Reunion

"Presenting Royal Advisor Papyrus." The herald announced as the guards moved to open the doors to the Grand Hall, where Toriel sat on her own throne, the King's empty next to her. On her other side, Sans knelt on a velvet cushion, his hands in his lap and his skull bowed downward in submission.

He fingered the sleeve of his lilac pullover, which bore the insignia of the royal crown on the back. He wore black shorts that were covered by his pullover and dark grey socks held up by intricately designed garters.

He really wanted to look up to see his brother, but that would be seen as misbehaviour. Now was not a good time to get on his mistress's bad side.

The heavy double doors opened with a deep thudding sound, revealing a tall figure dressed in the royal robes of someone who was part of the royal court. He stepped through, walking up to the queen before bowing deeply, his robes sweeping across the floor. "Your highness."

"Advisor! It's good to see you." Toriel smiled warmly at the tall skeleton in front of her. Papyrus nodded, straightening up. "It's good to see you too, my Queen. I take it this is Sans?" He looked over at the small figure kneeling at the foot of Toriel's throne.

"Ah yes. Sans, this is Royal Advisor Papyrus." Sans took this as a cue to finally look up. He took in Papyrus's tall form. My, hadn't he grown! He was practically twice as tall as Sans now! Sans smiled tentatively at him, saying in a soft voice. "It's an honour to meet you, Advisor."

Papyrus appeared a little surprised, finally getting a good look at Sans's face. He was a skeleton monster! Had he even met another one before? "No, the pleasure's all mine." He replied, giving the small skeleton a reassuring, hopefully friendly, smile.

Sans eyed his brother carefully. It seemed that he didn't recognise him. Sans sighed internally, though he knew he should have expected this. Papyrus had barely turned 4 when he had been taken away. He probably didn't even remember Sans's name anymore. 

Would Papyrus even remember him? Sans gulped, the thought slipping into his mind. But no, of course he would. They had developed such a strong bond. Even if Papyrus had forgotten his name and his face, he wouldn't have forgotten him. 

"Now Papyrus, I want you to promise to take good care of him, alright? He's a special one." She smiled endearingly down at the small skeleton, her fondness clearly showing through her gaze. 

"Of course, your highness! He will be in good hands." Papyrus beckoned Sans to his side, keeping a friendly stance as he did so. Sans looked up questioningly at his mistress for confirmation, and when she tilted her head in response, he swiftly rose and walked over to Papyrus's side.

Papyrus offered his hand to the smaller skeleton, and when Sans placed his hand in his, Papyrus's hand practically engulfed Sans's. He pulled Sans along gently, keeping a slow pace so that Sans wouldn't have to over exert himself with Papyrus's long strides.


	9. Part 9 of 4: Love of Literature

When they were finally in Papyrus's carriage and enough time in silence had passed, Papyrus spoke up. "So what do you think about the Queen?" Sans lifted his violet eyelights to meet Papyrus's pink ones. 

He sighed a little, looking down at his hands. "She's alright, I guess." He never let anyone know what he was thinking, but he had already resolved that he would try to be as honest with his brother as possible. It was a difficult habit to break out of.

"Hmm. Well, I'm glad she seems to like you. I've never seen her look that way at anyone, except Asgore." He looked out the window. "Ah, we're here. Let me help you." Papyrus stepped out of the carriage, holding Sans's hand to support him as he stepped out of the carriage himself. 

Sans looked up at the house in front of him, breathing out an exclamation in wonder. House was too insubstantial a term to call it. It was more like a mansion. 

"C'mon." Papyrus motioned for Sans to follow, stepping into the threshold. Sans trailed cautiously after, gaping even more at the interior. It wasn't as richly furnished as the castle, but the house had a mature theme to it. A lot of the furniture was polished mahogany, with expensive leather couches in the living room. There seemed to be many hallways that presumably led to the deeper recesses of the house. 

Sans snapped his attention away from his gawking, realising that the taller skeleton had begun to go down one of the hallways he had just been thinking about. He followed quickly after, almost running to keep up with Papyrus's long legs. 

"This is where you'll be staying while you are with me." He opened the door to a room that was modestly furnished, with a twin bed and a desk. A door that presumably led to the closet was near the foot of the bed and an open door revealed a small bathroom.

"My room is just down the hall this way." Sans looked up to see that Papyrus was pointing down the hall to a door at the far end. "If you need me, I'll be in my study. Feel free to look around." And then he was gone. 

Sans blinked, then sighed, looking at the empty doorway. He hoped that he would be able to get to know his brother better while he was here. He seemed to still be the kind, happy monster that he was as a toddler. But there was a lot that could change in 20 so years.

Sans peeked out the open doorway, looking down the path they had come. He padded down that way, entering back into the main living room. This house was fairly big. He wondered if Papyrus had a library, his eyelights lighting up at the thought. 

He loved when his masters had a library in their home. Almost none of them ever did though, though it did happen more often the higher the rank they were. He would spend hours on end just scouring through as many books as he could. 

After much wandering, he came across a set of double doors open to reveal the interior of a polished study. There were shelves behind the large desk that hosted a few books and a few random models of various scholarly attributes, most likely awarded to Papyrus during his time at school. 

Papyrus sat at his desk, writing something down, a stack of papers at his elbow. He looked up when he sensed a presence watching him. 

"Oh hello. Can I help you?" Sans paused, realising he was gawking at this picture of his brother writing things down like a literary scholar. "Oh, uh.. I was wondering if you had a library." The smaller skeleton mumbled, face dusting lilac in embarrassment at having been caught staring. 

Papyrus grinned at the flushed figure hovering at his doorway. This courtesan was actually pretty cute, though he was surprised why a courtesan would want to know where a library was. 

"As a matter of fact, I do have a library. Come with me." He beckoned Sans closer, then got up and started off into a different direction from the living quarters. 

After a few twists and turns down the various hallways, they entered a large room filled from floor to ceiling with books. Papyrus delighted in watching the smaller skeleton's face light up in wonder. He was always happy to make others happy. 

Papyrus watched as Sans began to explore around the library, running his fingers over the spines of the shelved books. This concubine really was different, wasn't he? Papyrus didn't even know that some of them were literate.  
Smiling to himself, he turned to go back to his study, seeing that Sans was already lost in the wonders of so many books surrounding him. He would check on him later.


	10. Part 10 of 4: Memories

(Hours later, bedtime)

"Sans? Are you still in here?" Papyrus entered the library, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he looked around. He caught the smaller figure nestled into the crook of one of the armchairs in the room, reading to himself. 

Sans looked up, startled to see Papyrus. "O-Oh, is it late already? I-I'm sorry, I should get this cleaned up." He stammered, eyelights flashing to the stack of books at the feet of his armchair. 

"What are you reading?" Papyrus asked, walking over to Sans's side to get a good look. If he could look more flustered than before, he did now. "Oh, it's nothing. Just something I used to read my brother to sleep."

"You had a brother?" Papyrus questioned, looking down at the book in his lap. "The Adventures of Fluffy Bunny" Huh. Sounded familiar for some reason. 

"..Yeah.. We were separated when we were young.." Sans replied in a quiet voice, looking down at the book. Papyrus swallowed. Sans looked so forlorn that he just wanted to give him a hug and console him. But he didn't. Instead, he sat on the arm of the chair, ignoring the way Sans flinched in surprise. 

"I was separated from my brother when I was young too." Papyrus said just as quietly, toying with the college ring he was wearing. "We were very close. I don't even remember his name anymore, but we used to do everything together. Picking flowers, drawing pictures, playing with toys. He even read bedtime stories to me too. But one day, he just disappeared. I was told that he had died." 

Sans looked up at him, watching how his pink eyelights welled up in sad reminiscence. He smiled internally to himself. So Papyrus did remember him. He was glad of that. 

Sans placed a skeletal hand on Papyrus's, breaking him out of his memories. "Would you like me to read you a bedtime story?" He questioned lightly, expression sympathetic and caring. Papyrus felt his soul pound at the compassion that this concubine was showing. It was so unlike any other that he had met.

"I'd like that." He smiled down at the smaller skeleton, taking his hand and together, they walked back to Papyrus's room, book in hand.

Just like old times.


	11. Part 11 of 4: Meant for Each Other

Over the next two days, the pair instantly bonded. Almost like they had been met each other before. Sans accompanied Papyrus practically all the time, even offering him help with some of his advisor's paperwork. Papyrus was constantly surprised with just how intelligent Sans was, especially for what he was. 

"Where did you learn to do all of these things?" Papyrus asked, looking down at Sans, who was currently writing down side notes in his messy script on one of Papyrus's reports. 

"Hmm? Oh. It was just.. something I learned from my father when I was little." He looked down, violet eyelights dim with sadness. Papyrus watched him with a concerned look. "I bet he was a great man." He offered, trying to lift Sans's spirits. 

Sans laughed, though it was bitter. "In the end he wasn't. But that doesn't matter anymore." He sighed, putting down his pencil. "I think I'm finished. You can look it over if you'd like." He got up and left the study before Papyrus even had the chance to reply. 

Papyrus blinked, looking at the open doorway. Sans was such an odd monster. He had so much background to him that Papyrus didn't even know about. It was so mysterious, so.. thrilling. 

Papyrus found himself falling deeper in love with this strange individual. He couldn't help it. Sans was just so.. alluring. He felt that they had such a deep connection, like they were meant to be together. 

But his thoughts were conflicted. Sans was the property of the Queen. He wasn't allowed to get attached. Soon, Sans would be returning under the Queen's hand, and Papyrus wouldn't be able to do anything about it. 

The thought made him angry. Why was their society this way, with a hierarchy of individuals rewarded purely for their rank? If you were born poor, you pretty much remained poor your entire life. If you were born rich, you had all the luxuries of the higher class at your hand. 

It wasn't fair, that just because the royal couple was considered above all other monsters, what they said and did was law. If the Queen wanted to keep Sans, then no one could argue against her. No one would challenge her.  
Papyrus sighed, sitting down at his desk. It was best not to dwell on such things. If they wouldn't change, then thinking about it wasn't going to do anything either. 

He resumed looking at his papers, letting his mind become immersed with his work so that he wouldn't think about the negative things in life that couldn't be changed.


	12. Part 12 of 5: Confession

(Next day)

Papyrus watched as Sans drew out a sketch of some random invention that he had been thinking over in his head. He rambled on and on about the technicalities of it, using so much jargon that even Papyrus with his intellectual mind couldn't understand. 

But Papyrus didn't mind. Instead, he listened to the nuances of Sans's voice, how it flowed over each of his words. His voice was deep, but not overly so, and the inflections of his voice fit together perfectly to create a beautiful melody. And so, Papyrus listened to the music that was Sans and let his words wash over him, not really paying attention to what he was really saying. 

"Pap. Pap?" Papyrus blinked, jolting out of his daydreaming. Sans was looking at him, violet eyelights trained on his face. "Yes?" He blinked, frowning at the peculiar face Sans was making. 

Sans looked away to the ground, his cheekbones lighting up in embarrassment. Papyrus smiled at how cute flustered Sans looked. 

"I.. I need to tell you something Papyrus." Papyrus blinked, watching Sans's face curiously. What did he have to say?  
"..I haven't been completely honest with you." Sans rubbed his arms self consciously, still not maintaining eye contact. Papyrus's soul fluttered. Was he..? Did he feel the same way he felt?

"I.. I know you've felt that special connection that we have." Papyrus swallowed. This was really happening, wasn't it? Sans really felt the same way! He could feel his soul soaring at the prospect of this, almost missing what he said next.

"Papyrus, I-I'm your brother." 

There was a beat of silence, where Sans looked completely flustered while Papyrus just sat there in shock. H-His brother? 

His brother..

His brother was DEAD. He remembered being told that his brother had died, though he couldn't even recall the person who had told him. Almost like they had been wiped from memory. 

But he remembered for certain the day he was told his brother had died. He had cried endlessly that day, had been immovable for almost a week. His brother had been the sunshine to his childhood. 

And this.. this mere CONCUBINE dare claim that he was his brother!? Papyrus could feel an inexorable rage building inside him. How dare he make fun of his brother's name by claiming to be him! There was no way he was his brother, no possible way.

Inside, Papyrus knew that he was reacting irrationally. He was hurt because of the mention of his brother, who had left him so long ago. But he was also in pain because he had thought the turn of this conversation was going an entirely different way, and his hope had been extinguished as easily as a bug being squashed underfoot. 

Sans watched Papyrus with growing fear, his initially embarrassed conduct now completely turning to shock. Papyrus's eyelights glowed dangerously, his pink magic wafting through the air. 

"How dare you insult my brother in front of me!!" He screamed, startling Sans backward. Sans looked up at the towering figure that was Papyrus with wide sockets. "You are NOT my brother. You'll never be him, so don't you dare claim to be him!!"

"I've been treating you too nicely. Now it seems that you think you can insult me as if we are equals. We are not. You are a mere concubine, a toy for the elites to use." 

Sans trembled, tears beginning to form at the edge of his sockets. "P-P-Pap.." 

"NO. Don't call me that. I am your MASTER, and you shall address me properly." Sans stared at Papyrus with a horrified expression, frozen to his spot on the floor.


	13. Part 13 of 5: Can't Escape What You Are

"Perhaps you need to be reminded of what you are." Papyrus suddenly purred, and Sans flinched so hard that Papyrus almost broke out of his spell. But it was too late. He was already in too deep. 

And he WANTED this. He wanted Sans like he had never wanted another. He wanted to claim Sans as his, make him fall apart, to lose that calm front that he always had. He wanted to make Sans scream and beg and cry.

With one swift movement, Sans's shorts were discarded onto the floor. Sans cried out in surprise, scrambling backwards, but Papyrus was on him, pinning him in place. 

And it was so easy. Everything about Sans, even his clothes, were made for easy access. For that's what he was. A toy for Papyrus to use, every feature easily available. 

Papyrus pulled the struggling figure closer to him, then reached down, stroking the underside of Sans's pelvis. Sans gasped, shock still rendering him slow as he shook in Papyrus's grasp. He moaned as his magic coalesced in response to Papyrus's ministrations, a soft lilac-coloured mound meeting Papyrus's fingers. 

Papyrus smiled a triumphant, predatory smile before plunging two of his fingers into Sans, stretching him out. He screamed, tears streaming down his face as he shut his sockets in pain. His hands scrambled against the carpet floor, trying to gain purchase. 

Arousal spiked up Papyrus's spine as he watched Sans squirm and whimper underneath him. He added another finger, and then another, watching as Sans wailed in pain, trembling violently. 

He leaned over the quaking figure, pressing his teeth to Sans's as he shoved his entire hand into Sans. Sans screamed against Papyrus, the sound muffled as Papyrus slipped his tongue into Sans's mouth, forcing him to kiss him back. 

Sans's hands came up, grabbing onto Papyrus's forearms as his tears streaked down his face. He choked against Papyrus as Papyrus's tongue forced its way down his throat. His legs trembled around the hand that was still buried in his magic, purple cum beginning to drip out around it. 

All at once, Papyrus was withdrawing, leaving Sans spread on the floor, shaking and leaking cum. His sockets had become black as night as his tears spilled onto the floor. 

Papyrus could feel the adrenaline rushing through him. His arousal at this image of Sans spread out, weak and helpless, on the floor was so intense, it was staggering. He swept Sans up into his arms with a single-track mind, ignoring Sans's weak protests as he carried him to his room.


	14. Part 14 of 5: Nothing Ever Changed

Papyrus dumped Sans on his bed, then knelt over him, unbuckling his belt. He watched as Sans's face turned to one of complete fear and horror as his zip came down, releasing his throbbing cock. 

He gripped his length, teasing it along Sans's folds and making him squirm. "Oh god. Oh god. Papyrus pl-please, please don't do this to me." Sans sobbed, covering his mouth to smother a moan. 

Papyrus smirked, his eyelights still glinting dangerously. "What?" He scoffed. "Are you scared?" The idea of a concubine, scared of sex, was so preposterous that he had to hold back a snort. 

"Y-Y-Yes.." Papyrus paused his motions, shock flashing across his face. "You're.. afraid of sex..?" He asked, bewilderment saturating his expression. 

Sans blushed an even darker purple. "..I haven't told anyone.." He whispered, a tremor to his voice as he looked up at Papyrus with fearful eyelights. 

Papyrus knit his eyebrow ridges, his gaze scrutinizing. Sans winced under that gaze. "And why would you tell me?" He said, tone sharp and harsh. 

Sans looked up at him, and Papyrus saw something else in that expression besides fear. Sadness. "Because I trust you. Because I love you." His expression showed that he thought himself a fool for still feeling this way. 

Papyrus swallowed, doubt suddenly flashing through his mind. What was he doing? He was hurting the person he loved. He shouldn't be doing this. 

But when he thought of WHY Sans felt this way, his soul twisted with contempt. "You only trust me because you think you're my brother." He snarled, prompting Sans to flinch back. "Well, do you think you can still trust me after THIS?" 

And with one solid thrust, he sunk his dick all the way into Sans. Sans screamed in shock and pain, face contorting into a conflict of emotions. But Papyrus didn't give himself time to read into them as he immediately began to set a brutally fast pace, the slick sounds of his length entering and exiting Sans filling the room. 

Sans wailed, tears springing up anew as he screamed into the emptiness of Papyrus's room. His hands gripped the bedsheets so hard that his bones creaked, his whole body shuddering under Papyrus's thrusts. 

"A-Ahhh!!" Saliva dribbled out the side of Sans's mouth as he screamed, his violet eyelights rolling up as he came hard around Papyrus's length. But Papyrus never even slowed his pace, continuing to fuck right through Sans's orgasm.

Papyrus was surprised by how quickly Sans had reached his climax, but he wasn't going to stop until he was able to satisfy himself. "Why don't you beg me to stop in that pretty voice of yours?" Papyrus purred, relishing in the dark purple blush that covered Sans's face as he took in Papyrus's words. 

But he didn't beg. Not even when he came a second time, the pain obvious in his eyelights as he sobbed over Papyrus's brutal pace. It wasn't until Sans's third orgasm when Papyrus was finally brought over the edge, filling Sans with his cum as he came with him, his own voice crying out alongside Sans's.

He pulled himself out of Sans, exhausted from how harsh a pace he had set. Sans lay there, breathing hard as both his own purple cum and Papyrus's pink cum dribbled out of his pussy.


	15. Part 15 of 5: Just Another Master

"Why didn't you beg me to stop, or at least ask me to slow down?" Papyrus questioned, voice slightly breathless from the ordeal. It looked like Sans was having an internal struggle as he tried to stay conscious, but he looked up Papyrus, his violet eyelights meeting Papyrus's. 

He was weak and trembling, but his expression.. It was hard to describe it. It just seemed.. dead. There was almost no emotion there, just exhaustion and resignation, as if he had already given up. 

"My master may do whatever he pleases to me." He replied quietly, voice monotonous and weak. He sounded so defeated, so broken. 

Papyrus gulped, guilt suddenly overwhelming him. How was he supposed to respond to that? 

He stared at the trembling skeleton in front of him who was having such a difficult time just to stay conscious. What.. What had he done..?

Papyrus got up quickly from the bed, leaving the room without so much as a sound. He needed some time away from Sans so that he could get this raging adrenaline under control. His mind was still muddled with the desire to fuck Sans senseless. He needed to get this feeling under control. 

...

Papyrus didn't know how long he had stayed locked up in his study, but he knew he had dozed off on the couch at the back of the room, because when he came to, he saw that his butler had left a cup of tea and a wet towel for him on a tray on his desk. 

Papyrus sighed, picking up the towel to wash himself. He hadn't gotten the chance to visit the bathroom yet to clean himself up and still had a bit of ejaculate on his clothes. 

He shrugged off his jacket, leaving it draped over the chair for his maids to bring to the laundry. He would have taken off his shirt and pants too, but it was indecent to walk around naked. He would just go back to his room to change into new clothes. 

Papyrus swallowed, thinking about what would lay in wait for him when he returned to his room. He wasn't sure if he could face Sans's dead expression again. 

Turning to his desk, he suddenly had a better idea. He kept hidden cameras throughout the house on his computer so that he could keep an eye on all parts of his house. 

Sitting on his chair, he swiveled over to his desk and opened the computer out of sleep mode. Going to the app that allowed him to view the various cameras around his house, he opened it to his room. 

There was..

No one there.


	16. Part 16 of 6: Panic

What? Papyrus was sure that Sans would've knocked out cold after he left. He was barely keeping conscious before he had left his room. A shot of panic raced through him at the thought that he might've lost Sans. He flicked through his other cameras, but there were so many and he was too panicked to really pay good attention to each camera's contents. So instead, he went back to his room's camera and played back the time.

There was Sans right after he had left, shaking and breathing hard as he lay on Papyrus's bed. Papyrus frowned, speeding up the time. About 5 minutes after, Sans struggled, then pushed himself up shakily before standing and walking out of the room. 

Papyrus followed the outside hallway's camera, watching as Sans entered the nearest bathroom. He switched to that bathroom's camera, seeing Sans enter and strip his shirt off. Sans turned on the water in the bathtub, then lowered his naked self into it. He had left the drain stopper up so the water was constantly draining as it entered the bathtub. 

Sans looked incredibly tired, barely able to keep himself awake, but he picked up a bar of soap and used it to scrub off the excess cum on his body. Papyrus focused on Sans's face, but he betrayed no emotion, just seemed to carry about his job with a single mind.

After he was finished, he pulled himself out of the bathtub. Papyrus winced as Sans wobbled dangerously once he had left the bathtub, falling to his hands and knees. Sans huffed a little, his small body trembling from the exertion, but he managed to get back on his feet and dry himself with a towel. 

Sans grabbed his shirt, then walked back to the hall, his steps unstable all the way. He entered his own room, Papyrus switching cameras to accommodate, and Papyrus watched as he threw his shirt on the floor and flopped on his bed with a huff. 

He was instantly asleep, not even bothering to cover his naked bones, so tired as he was. 

Papyrus shut off his computer, getting up to go to Sans's room. He knew he would be there. As he entered the room, Papyrus picked up the discarded shirt, then walked over to the side of Sans's bed. 

Sans was sleeping peacefully, though he had to be cold without a blanket. Papyrus went into the closet, taking out a spare one and covering Sans with it. He watched the rise and fall of Sans's ribs, relief pulsing in his soul that he hadn't lost Sans. That he was still here. 

Papyrus leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Sans's skull before leaving the room, shutting the door lightly behind him.


	17. Part 17 of 6: Serve Your Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In which I begin to become too thirsty and write a bunch of unnecessary smut scenes. XD

(The next day)

"You called, master?" Sans said softly, hovering at the edge of the study's doorway. Papyrus looked up from his computer. "Ah, there you are. Come over here." He gestured for Sans to come closer. 

Sans stiffened just the slightest, but he walked over to Papyrus's side without hesitation. Papyrus felt a twinge of guilt at how detached Sans was treating him, but he pushed it away. 

He swiveled his chair so that he was facing Sans. Seeing him here, in person, made his desire rear up again. He had been thinking about Sans all day. It was starting to drive him crazy. 

"Think you can help me?" He asked, his voice a touch seductive as he toyed with the zipper of his fly. Sans stared at Papyrus's hand, a barely discernable tremor going through his body. His face still didn't change, looking emotionless. 

"O-Of course, master." Sans's voice broke a little as he cast his eyelights downward in submission. He approached Papyrus keeping his eyelights on where Papyrus was toying with his zipper. Papyrus could see the obvious conflict in Sans's eyes as he paused in front of Papyrus. But then, in one fluid motion, he was on Papyrus's lap, pulling down his zip to free Papyrus's length. 

Sans trembled slightly as he looked down at Papyrus's member. A bead of precum had already formed at the tip, beginning to make its way down the side. Sans wasn't wearing anything except a loose hoodie and socks. He closed his sockets as he reached down to touch himself, soft gasps escaping from him as he coaxed his own magic to form.  
Papyrus watched with muted interest at the image of the smaller skeleton touching himself just right in front of his achingly hard member. The anticipation of what was to come next had his excitement growing, more precum leaking out the tip.

Sans covered his mouth with one hand, sockets shut tight as his magic formed a soft purple mound for Papyrus. Papyrus smiled, licking his teeth now that he could see what he would be playing with. Sans's magic was always such a beautiful purple colour, he admired as he raked his gaze over him. 

Something wet dripped onto Papyrus. He looked up to see that Sans was crying. But he turned his head away from his master, hastily wiping the tears away. Papyrus could feel his guilt resurfacing again, but he pushed it down, letting his lust take over instead. 

Papyrus helped support Sans as he lifted himself up over Papyrus's hard dick, shaking as he did so. Sans lined himself up, then slowly lowered himself down, wincing in pain as Papyrus's cock began to enter him. 

Impatient, Papyrus grabbed ahold of Sans's hips and pulled him down the rest of the way. Sans cried out in surprise and pain as he was forced to take all of Papyrus in one go. His body was wracked with violent shudders as he struggled to adjust to the size of Papyrus's member. 

Papyrus lifted Sans's chin up so that he was looking at him, smiling sweetly as he did so. But Sans wouldn't meet his eyes, instead preferring to look off to the side. Papyrus frowned at this, and noticed that tears had begun to appear at the edge of Sans's sockets again, most likely from the pain. He brought his hand up, cupping Sans's face and wiping them away.


	18. Part 18 of 6: Good Little Boy

Sans shut his sockets, trembling fearfully at Papyrus's touch. Papyrus sighed. Why couldn't he just be a good boy and go with the flow? He pulled Sans closer, kissing him. Sans gasped against Papyrus, whimpering meekly as Papyrus forced his tongue into Sans's mouth. He struggled to keep with the pace that Papyrus set, but Papyrus's rough slide of tongues easily dominated Sans.

"Hhnnn.." Sans's eyelights took on a dazed look as he let Papyrus dominate his mouth, gasping occasionally for air whenever he had the chance to breathe. He began to move himself up and down along Papyrus's length, his trembling legs barely able to pull him up before he forced himself back down on Papyrus, whimpering in pain as he did so. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Sans, Papyrus came inside Sans's walls, bringing him over the edge as well. He moaned against Papyrus, vision blurring from his tears and the force of his and Papyrus's orgasm rocking through him. 

He detached himself weakly from Papyrus, practically falling on the floor as he got off of Papyrus's lap. Getting onto his knees, he bowed slightly. "Th-Thank you, master." His heart-shaped eyelights were hazy, his expression dazed and exhausted. He got up slowly, making to leave the study. 

Where are you going?" Papyrus questioned, his breath still a little laboured from their exchange. He still sat in his chair, now looking at Sans's retreating figure. 

Sans paused, wobbling uncertainly on his spot." I.. was just going to go clean myself up.." It looked like he could barely even hold himself up as he swayed, looking completely exhausted. 

"C'mere." Papyrus beckoned him closer again. This time, Sans's composure broke a little. He walked back to Papyrus's side, but now his expression was one of intense fear and pain. "..Do you need more help?" 

Papyrus paused, guilt and hurt flashing across his face. "..No. Just come here." He patted his knee, watching the wary glance that Sans cast his way before approaching again and sitting on Papyrus's knee. 

Papyrus reached around him, grabbing a small bell that stood on his desk. He shook it twice, then set it back down. Almost immediately, a butler came in with a silver tray. 

He stood at Papyrus's elbow, lowering the tray so that he could easily access the contents on the tray. 

On the tray, there lay a stack of heated wet towels rolled up on top of each other. Papyrus merely gestured for the butler to set it down, so the butler left it on the desk before leaving the study. 

Taking one, he unfolded the towel, then adjusted Sans so that he was laying in Papyrus's arms. Sans didn't protest, only leaning his skull against Papyrus's chest, breath wheezing out softly in exhaustion. Papyrus smiled softly at the small figure lying peacefully in his arms before beginning to gently clean him off with the towel.


	19. Part 19 of 7: Realisation

(The next day)

The light of Papyrus's lamps were set at the lowest setting, the mood lighting making his room's atmosphere tangible. It was bedtime, time to sleep. But it was also a time for other.. experiences.. too.

Sans sat on on his knees in front of Papyrus, his detached expression revealing no emotion. His sockets were lidded, violet eyelights cast downward submissively. 

Papyrus admired the small skeleton sitting in front of him. He was wearing only a loose shirt this time, easily removed in the heat of the moment. His smooth, ivory bones sported no scars whatsoever. It was clear that his previous masters had taken good care of him in preparation for the queen. 

Papyrus focused a predatory smile on Sans, fangs shining in the darkness. He edged himself closer to the motionless figure on the bed, ignoring how he stiffened at his proximity. 

Leaning down, Papyrus let his breath tickle against Sans's cervical vertebrae. "Hmm.." His breath coasted against Sans, making him shiver. "I bet you taste.. delicious.." The seductive purr had dropped back into his voice as his hands came up to stroke Sans's arms lightly. 

Sans closed his sockets, the fearful tremor in his body returning. The only thing that betrayed how he was feeling at the moment. It could even be construed as anticipation if one didn't look carefully.

Papyrus's ecto-tongue formed and began to tease against Sans's neck, laving across the surface and dipping between each individual divet of his vertebrae. Sans gasped softly, moaning in response to the wet sensation. His eyelights grew large and hazy as he relaxed slightly under Papyrus's attentions. 

Papyrus smiled at his obedient little concubine. He was glad that it seemed Sans was trying to let himself go, enjoying the moment. It was best this way. 

Papyrus found Sans's sweet spot, licking into it and making him arch as his sensitive area was breached. He whimpered, overestimated tears beginning to form at his sockets as he shivered under Papyrus's constant attention.  
Moving down, Papyrus began to lave his tongue generously against Sans's collarbone, causing him to keen slightly as he arched into Papyrus. Papyrus smiled in satisfaction, hugging the smaller skeleton closer as he bit deep into Sans's collarbone. 

"Ahhh!" Sans cried out in pain, shaking intensely in Papyrus's grasp. He could still feel Papyrus's fangs inside his bone, blood bubbling up from the wound. His tears spilled over, streaking down his face.

Papyrus withdrew quickly, startled with the sudden force of alarm that sparked through his soul. His instincts were telling him that what was his was injured and in pain. He almost staggered with the force of protectiveness emanating through his soul, unused to this feeling.

Knitting his eyebrow ridges in alarm and concern, Papyrus checked Sans's stats.

·Sans·  
LV: 1  
HP: .6/1  
AT: 1  
DF: 1  
*Completely alone.

Papyrus stilled as he drank in Sans's numbers. They were all ones across the board! And the hopeless feeling Sans's soul was giving off made him reel, the heavy grief threatening to overwhelm him.


	20. Part 20 of 7: Heavy Guilt

Papyrus suddenly feared for this small concubine's life. He only had 1 HP, and he had suddenly lost so much! He was distinctly aware that bites like these were only supposed to take away .1 HP, though no one ever really paid attention to that little piece of information. Because what was .1 HP to any monster really? 

How did he even lose so much HP with that one bite? Papyrus's contemplations were interrupted by a soft sob coming from in front of him. He looked up to see the smaller skeleton quaking, tears falling down as he stared as his hands in his lap. 

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, master."   
_"I'm sorry, brother."_

His voice hiccuped over his words, eyelights distant and so, so lost, deep in his despair. 

"I-I'm sorry for c-c-crying."   
_"I'm sorry for leaving you all these years."_

He looked so broken, so sad. The bedsheets underneath him were getting wet with his tears. 

"Pl-Please, p-punish me."  
 _"I deserve it."_

_"I deserve everything you're doing to me. Because I failed you. Because I left you alone for so long."_

Papyrus's soul twisted in real pain. He understood now. Sans was hurting, not just physically, but emotionally. That's why so much HP had been lost in that one bite. Monsters were fragile. If a physical blow was also met with emotional stress, that blow was that much more effective. 

He stared at the quaking skeleton in front of him, the brokenness of Sans's voice feeling like splinters stabbing into his soul. He could feel the guilt that he had been keeping locked up finally spilling into him again, leaving him breathless and in so, so much pain.

"Sans.." He extended a hand towards the crying skeleton, but stopped when Sans flinched violently away from him. Realising what he had just did, the smaller skeleton looked completely anguished, returning back to his place on the bed as he struggled to keep himself from shaking.

"I-I'm sorry, m-master. I d-didn't mean t-t-to.." Papyrus cut him off, pulling the skeleton closer and into a hug. Sans's eyelights were still small and quivering with fear, but he gave no resistance, letting his body sag limply against the taller skeleton. 

Papyrus swallowed back his guilt as he held the small, lifeless body closer to his chest. He could feel his own sockets pricking with unshed tears. What had he done? The first person that he had truly cared about, truly loved, was sitting broken in his arms. Because of him. 

Papyrus looked down at the bleeding wound. It was a thin crescent of crimson, blood still dripping out steadily. His hands lit up green with healing magic, hovering over the wound site and slowly knitting the injury closed. 

Papyrus wasn't a certified healer, but he would say that his healing skills were pretty decent. He watched as the injury finally sealed closed, as if it had never been there in the first place. He checked Sans's stats again.

·Sans·  
LV: 1  
HP: 1/1  
AT: 1  
DF: 1  
 _*...Numb._

Papyrus swallowed, shame crossing his features as he felt the apathetic aura emanating off of Sans. But he focused instead on the fact that now Sans was back to max HP, not in danger of dying anymore. Or not in any more danger than he had been before, with such a low base HP. 

Papyrus cradled the small skeleton protectively, wiping off the blood that remained with his sleeve. He used his other sleeve to wipe the rest of Sans's tears away. Sans had stopped crying for awhile now, just laying there limp and unfeeling.

Papyrus looked down at Sans. He was still awake, but his purple eyelights looked dull, staring off into nothing. Papyrus could feel his tears threatening to brim over, but he held them in and kissed the top of Sans's skull, laying him down on his bed and pulling the covers over him. He lay next to Sans, wrapping his arms around the smaller body and pulling him to his chest. 

It almost felt like he was burying a corpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The italicised words are not being said aloud. They are there to symbolise what the words he's actually saying mean underneath.


	21. Part 21 of 7: His Return

Sans stood on the raised stand, staying obediently still as the seamstress rounded about him, scrutinizing every little detail. She nodded to herself before leaving and returning with Papyrus in tow. 

"Is this alright, sir?" She gestured to her work. Papyrus stood off to the side, looking Sans up and down. He had requested a new outfit to be tailored for him as this was his last day with Papyrus. He would be going back to the Queen later today.

Sans stood, dressed in a long black sleeved shirt. Over it, he wore a loose striped dark purple t-shirt that buttoned down the front. They royal emblem was embroidered on his right chest pocket, Papyrus's name initialed under it. His black shorts reached his knees, white lines going down the side. 

Papyrus regarded his own name stenciled in brilliant golden thread on Sans's new clothes. He wanted to give something to Sans that would be uniquely from him. And as courtesans were not really given the luxury to own personal items, he had decided to give this instead. 

And he had devised a surprise for his queen. A gift, per se. Underneath Sans's clothes, an intricate knotting of thin rope criss-crossed in beautiful patterns all over Sans's body. They weren't enough to restrict movement, for they were just for show. He hoped Queen Toriel would be delighted by this gift, even though he was immensely sad to see Sans go. 

"This is perfect. Your work is splendid, as always." He paid her with a generous amount of gold, then helped Sans down from the platform. 

The ride to the castle was quiet, neither of them really having anything to say to the other. Sans stared out the side of the carriage's window while Papyrus just nervously fiddled with his fingers. He wanted to say something, anything, to Sans before he left. There was still a palpable tension between them that never seemed to go away since that first day Sans had told him he was his brother. 

And although Papyrus was still pained by the mention of his dead brother, he couldn't help but entertain the possibility that maybe, just maybe, Sans was his brother. The thought made his soul flutter with conflicted emotions. On the one hand, he would be ecstatic that his beloved brother was really not dead.

But did it have to be Sans? Why couldn't it be someone else? He loved Sans in a way that would be seen as obscene if they were related. His desire for Sans was so strong that it broke through his carefully cultivated control like the snap of a twig. If they were brothers..

Papyrus sighed, stilling his fingers as he looked up at Sans, who was sitting across from him in the carriage. However, Sans didn't even change his position from staring out the window. Papyrus looked back down at his hands again. 

He would find out whether Sans was his brother or not, even if the results did shatter his dream of them being together. But it wasn't like he hadn't already made that possibility improbable. He gripped his hands into fists at the thought. 

The carriage came to a stop in front of the imposing castle, the chauffeur walking around to open the door for them. Papyrus got out first, pushing back the urge to offer his hand to Sans to help him out of the carriage. He knew Sans wouldn't take it. 

They entered the royal hall again, Sans trailing behind like the whisper of a shadow. Instead of sitting on her throne this time, Toriel was standing on the steps to the thrones, smiling in welcome at them. 

"Thank you so much for taking care of my courtesan, Papyrus." She smiled warmly at the tall skeleton, her queens's robes trailing after her on the ground. Papyrus inclined his skull, straightening to see that Sans had already made his way next to the queen's side. 

"It was a pleasure, my Queen." He replied dutifully. He watched remorsefully as Toriel and Sans turned away and walked through another set of doors, the sound of them banging closed like a final sentence.


	22. Part 22 of 8: The Truth

(A few days later)

Papyrus put his face in his hands. Dear god. He hadn't been lying. 

He looked back to the piece of paper on his desk. The day he had ordered Sans into his study to satisfy him, he had taken a sample of his ejaculate after Sans had passed out from exhaustion. It wasn't that hard. They had made quite a mess that day. 

Papyrus had sent the sample to a medical center, paying them off to promise that any of the data found would be deleted and kept secret. 

The paper in front of him held the results to the DNA testing he had requested. It contained Sans's stats, including his magic levels, HP, gender, and other important medical information. But the thing he was most interested in was his DNA. 

He was his brother. Papyrus didn't know whether to jump for joy that his brother was alive or curl up into a ball and die. He had practically raped his own brother! He had scarred the person he loved beyond healing. How would he ever forgive himself?

There were so many questions he had for Sans. Like what had happened to separate them? How did he end up as a concubine? Who was his, no their, father? Why couldn't Papyrus remember him? 

Would Sans even want to talk to him anymore though? Papyrus's soul clenched at the thought. But why would he, after everything Papyrus had done to him? Sans's broken, detached face still floated in his mind. He had done that to Sans. 

The thought that he might never fix that, that Sans would forever regard him negatively, made him feel incredibly guilty. He had to fix their relationship. It was his job. As a brother.

Papyrus walked over to his closet, throwing on a beige sweater and jeans. He added a black scarf to his outfit, to give it a chic look. Rolling up the sleeves to his elbows, he walked out of his house, preparing to visit the Queen.


	23. Part 23 of 8: Proposition

(The castle)

"Y'know, I was quite surprised when you called me." Toriel placed a slice of pie in front of him, as well as some tea. "But it's good to see you, old friend. What can I do for you?"

Papyrus took in a breath. "Five million gold. That's how much I'm willing to pay for him." Toriel almost dropped her teapot in surprise, recovering quickly. 

"F-Five million!? Papyrus, you do know that I paid one million for him? And that's already more than double the usual price!"

Papyrus nodded mutely, expression completely serious. "I'm willing to pay that much." Toriel continued to gawk at him, sitting back down at the table. "He must've left quite the impression on you. You never even keep any of the courtesans I gift you." 

Papyrus blushed a little in embarrassment. "Apologies for that, your highness. I just.. this courtesan is really different." 

Toriel hummed thoughtfully, nodding her understanding. "It seems that he has made many long held beliefs about us change. First, I finally break my tradition of handing over each courtesan I receive to my nobles. And now, it seems you want to keep him too, when you've never entertained the notion before."

"But I'm going to have to turn down your offer, Papyrus. I really like him, and I don't think I want to let him go just yet." She smiled, sipping her tea as Papyrus struggled to tamp down on the sudden devastation threatening to overwhelm him. 

"I-I see. Then, I best be going. No use taking more of my Queen's time." He murmured, getting up from his seat. Toriel eyed him with a mischievous look. "But don't you want to at least see him before you go?"

Papyrus faltered a little in his step. She would let him see Sans? "Oh, u-uh yes. I'd like that.." He wasn't sure why her tone was putting him off. But he really did want to see Sans. 

"Follow me." She got up, gesturing for him to come. Papyrus scrambled to follow. The pair weaved through vast corridors, passing large, extravagant rooms and beautiful paintings of the royal family. 

Papyrus noted that at the beginning of their journey, there were people rushing this way and that, but now, there was barely anyone in the hall. It was ominous, after all the hustle and bustle from earlier. The hallways also looked more modern, not like the medieval theme that the rest of the castle had.

The pair stopped in front of a glass wall that revealed a large room with padded floor and various blocks of furniture scattered around the room. In the very far corner, two monsters dressed in the medical scrubs of healers stood next to a large screen displaying random statistics that he couldn't read from this distance. 

But what really caught his eye made his soul drop sickeningly. There was Sans, caught between two dog monsters that wore the uniforms of personal guards. He was completely bare of any clothing, blood streaking freely down his whole body. The room was soundproof, but Papyrus could see that he was gasping weakly as the dogs both shoved their lengths into Sans, holding him suspended between them.


	24. Part 24 of 8: The Reveal

Toriel rapped on the glass. All the occupants looked up except Sans, who seemed to be struggling to stay awake. The guards pulled themselves out of Sans, lowering him gently into a heap on the floor. They pulled up their pants, standing near the small figure at attention. 

"Wh-What.." If Papyrus could throw up, he would. But all he could do was stare at the bloody heap that was his brother, his nonexistent stomach churning horribly and his face becoming a sickly colour.

If Toriel noticed Papyrus's uneasiness, she didn't show it. Opening the glass door, she strode inside, jolting Papyrus out of his stupor. He followed hesitantly behind, his eyelights never leaving Sans's figure. 

As they approached, Sans pushed himself up to sit back on his knees. He kept his skull downcast in submission, his breath wheezing unsteadily out of him. He never even cast a glance towards Papyrus, keeping his violet eyelights on the ground. 

"I see you two have prepared him well." Toriel purred, looking over the small, kneeling figure. She turned back to Papyrus. "They've been warming him up for me for a few hours now. I always like them to be.. a little broken into before I have at them."

Papyrus was pretty sure that he was going to be sick. "B-But he only has one HP! You could kill him!" 

Toriel quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "So you did try him out. He's pretty good, isn't he?" 

She gestured to the medics and the screen at the back of the room. "But don't worry. I have him monitored so if his HP is becoming too low, these healers will come to his aid."

She took in Papyrus's confused face, nodding to herself. "It's possible because of this." Toriel knelt down in front of the small figure. Using her magic, she coaxed out his soul from his body. 

Papyrus's sockets widened as Sans's soul appeared in front of him. It was a beautiful lavender colour, the inverted heart emitting a faint light. He could see the small save star within the transparent organ, a detail that all concubines had. 

That save star was a chip that was embedded into every single concubine's soul when they were young. The process was said to be incredibly painful, since it was literally forcing a foreign object inside a monster's very culmination. The chip rendered its host unable to use magic, and it also served as a tracking device. 

But what really caught Papyrus's eye, what really made him want to seriously consider throwing up, or perhaps murder the Queen, were the dozens of thin threads that wrapped around the fragile heart, green magic pulsing all along their lengths. That had to be painful, or in the very least, extremely uncomfortable as they was wrapped around his soul. 

Papyrus made some kind of squeaking sound, but Toriel only continued her explanation. "These threads monitor his statistics, relaying a live record onto the screen over there. His HP, soulbeat, magic levels, and even emotions are shown." She smirked a little. "Though the emotions monitor seems a little inaccurate." 

"Over here, Advisor." He looked up, keeping his face relatively composed although he still couldn't hold back the uncomfortable edge to his aura. The Queen didn't seem to mind though, or maybe she actually wanted him to be uncomfortable. The way she was taking his reaction so calmly made him consider that maybe that's what she actually wanted. 

Papyrus walked with Toriel over to the back of the room, where the large monitor was displaying Sans's current stream of data. He had to keep checking himself so as not to keep glancing back at Sans. At his brother.   
Papyrus's hand tightened around his wrist. 

"As you can see, everything is displayed here." Toriel gestured to the large screen running a constant feed of Sans's statistics. "The emotions monitor is supposed to be correct, as his soul cannot lie to us, but the data constantly seems to be jumbled." 

Papyrus looked at the part of the screen indicating Sans's emotions. There were so many colours and wavering lines that his head swam. 

Toriel pointed at the top of the emotions monitor part of the screen. "A summary of what he's currently feeling appears here, but it constantly changes with so many different emotions that its difficult to gauge what he's primarily feeling." She gazed at the screen thoughtfully, as if wondering why it was so. 

And Papyrus could see that she was right. The emotions summary kept fluctuating between many emotions: sadness, pain, acceptance, disgust, embarrassment, etc. But right now, it was slowing down to settle on one emotion. 

...

There was nothing. 

Toriel hummed thoughtfully as she stared at the screen with Papyrus. 

"How interesting. That hasn't happened before." She looked over at the small, bloody figure who was still kneeling in the exact same spot he had been. "No matter what, he always manages to surprise me." 

Toriel walked back to Sans, Papyrus trailing hurriedly behind. She stood in front of her courtesan again, kneeling down so that she was at eye level with him.

Toriel smiled adoringly at the small skeleton. "Are you ready for me, dear?" She cooed, lifting up his skull by the chin. 

His expression was dazed, but he still answered. "Yes mistress." She grinned, satisfied by his answer and leaned down to place a kiss against his teeth. Papyrus's socket twitched as he watched Sans kiss her back, eyelights hazy and exhausted. 

"Take him to my chambers. I'll be there soon." Toriel directed the dog monsters, who saluted her before picking up Sans's bloody form and leaving the room.


	25. Part 25 of 9: Regrets

Papyrus needed to sit down. His emotions were spiraling out of control, cracking through his perfect composure. But he couldn't blow up in front of the Queen, as much as he wanted to wrap his hands around her neck and wring it. 

That was his brother.. Being dragged into another person's room to have sex while in that condition! And he had no choice, because like Papyrus had said before, Sans was only a possession. His mistress could do whatever she wanted with him. 

"My master may do whatever he pleases to me." Sans's broken, defeated voice echoed in his mind. Papyrus felt his face flush pink with the heaviness of his guilt. How had he been any different than Toriel? 

"Well, now that you've seen him, is there any other matters you wish to discuss?" She watched Papyrus with a surprisingly neutral expression, though he could still sense an aura of smugness surrounding her that made his blood curl.

"No." He replied curtly, trying to keep his seething inside. "Thank you for, err, letting me.. see him. Good day, your Highness." He excused himself with a bow before leaving. 

When he finally got home, he slammed his fists down in the table, his eyes smoking magic as he trembled in fury. A few papers scattered in his rage. How could she even _think_ to treat him that way!? His own _brother_.. 

His poor, poor brother.. Papyrus collapsed into his chair, stifling his sobs with his hands. And he had raped him..  
Papyrus was supposed to be a supportive, loving brother, not a _rapist_. In the end, he had made Sans's life worse. The only person he ever loved, that he ever cared about.. 

It was a long time before Papyrus finally stopped crying, and even longer for him to find enough peace to sleep.


	26. Part 26 of 9: Again and Again

(Weeks later)

Sans coughed against the padded floor, cum trickling out of his mouth. He struggled to lift himself up before falling back down, panting heavily. His eyelights were hazy and wide and unfocused. They hadn't used the whip this time, but he was beginning to wonder which was worse, the physical or sexual abuse. 

"Up you go." A gruff voice above him barked before pulling up the listless body from the floor. Sans murmured incoherently, his face flushed lilac as his skull lulled to the side. 

"Shit, he looks too good. You sure we can't continue?" Another rough voice said to the side. A furred paw stroked the side of his thigh bone, a growl of appreciation sounding past sharp fangs. 

"No." The original guard snapped. "Her Highness said we are to bring him back to her chambers now. You don't want to go against her orders."

The other dog guard grumbled unhappily, but he didn't complain any more than that. He had to agree with his fellow guardsmen. Disobeying the Queen's orders would have much worse consequences than a quick fuck was worth. 

Sans was left in the large, ornate room of the Queen, his small figure seeming even smaller in the large, lavish bed. He tried to keep even breaths to slow the adrenaline in his soul. The Queen would be here soon, and he had to be ready.

Toriel entered her room, scanning the smooth, ivory bones of her partner with a lustful gaze. She smirked as she took her spot next to the figure, delighting in the fact that he was still dazed and out of breath from his previous session. 

"Uhnnn.. M-Mistress Toriel.." Toriel felt her soul pick up speed. Even with just a few words, and helplessly splayed on her bed, he could still make her feel excited and nervous. 

"Yes baby?" She crooned softly, stroking his cheekbone. She felt a bolt of elation go through her when he reached up and held her larger paw in his skeletal hand. 

"Do you love me?" She whispered, running her thumb over the smooth expanse of his cheekbone. She knew she didn't have to ask, but she did every single day. And his answer was always the same. 

"Of course Tori.." The sound of that nickname on his tongue made her shiver. Whenever he used that nickname, it felt more intimate, like they knew each other for years. And why shouldn't it feel this way? He was hers. He belonged to her and they loved each other.

She sighed regretfully. Unfortunately, she would not have time tonight to bed with him. But she guessed that was fine because her little courtesan already seemed so tired. Perhaps she could grant him this one night of rest.  
"My dear Sans. It seems that I am engaged in another political affair which I must attend to starting tomorrow. It's on the far side of New Home, so I'll need to start packing today." Sans watched the goat monster with appraising eyelights, keeping his rising hope inside.

"Since the Advisor seemed to like you so much last time, I'll be putting you under his care again." Sans couldn't help the sudden shrinking of his violet eyelights, the trembling hearts betraying how he felt. He quickly hid his expression, hoping his mistress didn't see.

"...My mistress is most considerate." He said softly, trying not to let the growing dread be heard in his voice. He turned away, trying to get a bit of sleep for once. But unfortunately, he didn't think he would be able to tonight.


	27. Part 27 of 9: You've Already Lost His Trust

Papyrus sat in his study, his face supported by a hand as he delved into deep thought. Sans was here. He was _here_. Papyrus had not expected to ever see him again, but he should've known better. If it were up to Sans, then he knew that would've been true, but it wasn't. He didn't have a say in anything. 

And of course the Queen would've noticed how much Sans had interested him when he literally offered 500,000 G for him. Papyrus sighed. That was an elementary mistake, but he had been so desperate to have Sans under him and _not_ that notorious Queen that he hadn't really been thinking.

Finally, he sat up, signaling for his butler to send for Sans. As much as he dreaded this encounter, he knew it had to be done. Papyrus had a lot to answer for, a lot to apologise for. And he needed Sans to understand that. 

It wasn't long before the delicate skeleton was standing hesitantly in his office again. Though he seemed tense, his face betrayed no emotion. 

Papyrus was still lost in his own guilty thoughts now that Sans was here that he didn't even know Sans had approached him until he was literally on top of him. 

"Wha-? Sans-" Papyrus's sockets widened as Sans deftly flipped himself onto his lap, the intense expression on his face the last thing he saw before Sans was suddenly _kissing_ him. 

For a moment, Papyrus sat frozen stiff in shock as Sans closed his sockets and kissed him slowly, his hands running down to begin undoing Papyrus's belt. 

Finally, Papyrus came to his senses. He pushed against Sans but he only pressed in harder, shoving his tongue into Papyrus's mouth and deepening the kiss. Papyrus gasped in surprise and moaned involuntarily, a shudder of arousal wracking his frame. But he pushed Sans again, and much more firmly this time, finally managing to hold him at arm's length. 

Sans's face almost made Papyrus want to tell him to keep going. His sockets were lidded and his tongue hung out as he panted, a small line of drool already beginning to make it's way down the side of his mouth. He whined needily, his hazy eyelights glued onto Papyrus's crotch where a pink glow was already beginning to show. 

But although Papyrus was tempted (oh, it would be so easy to let him), he knew Sans was faking. He could see it in how small Sans's heart-shaped eyelights had shrunk, which was a clear sign of fear. Sans didn't want this, but he was pretending he did because that's what he had learned to do. What he had been trained to do.

"Sans.." Sans's violet eyelights looked up to meet his. "I don't want this. Please.." 

Sans's face went through a myriad of conflicting emotions. Confusion. Suspicion. Wariness. Fear. Finally it went back to his blank, emotionless expression. 

"Of course master. I should've asked first. I assumed that's what you called me for." Papyrus almost wanted to kick himself with the irony of that statement. 

Ask first? He didn't ask first when he raped Sans. And although it was horrible that he had assumed that's what Papyrus had wanted, it wasn't an unreasonable assumption, with what Sans was coupled with his last time with Papyrus. 

"I-It's fine." He still felt like his whole body was thrumming with the pent up energy that Sans had aroused earlier. Swallowing, he gestured for Sans to take the seat opposite his chair. 

Sans walked back around and took a seat, continuing to stare at him with an almost eerie, detached expression. It was uncanny how much control he had over his own emotions. 

"Sans I.." Papyrus gulped. "I never want to do that with you again!" He suddenly cried, feeling so very vulnerable. If Sans was surprised by his sudden outburst, he didn't show it. "I-I took a DNA testing from our um, time together, last time. I know." His voice sounded choked. "You weren't lying, and I'm so sorry! I sh-shouldn't have.." 

He was cut off by Sans's suddenly icy cold expression. He stared at Papyrus coolly, but there was a wounded aura underneath. "It doesn't matter, Advisor." He replied quietly. "It never has, hasn't it? I lost my brother a long time ago. He never came back, and he never will." 

"Now if you'll excuse me. If you don't want to use me for pleasure, I have no use here. Goodbye Advisor." He stood, bowing swiftly before he was gone. 

Papyrus sighed, putting his face in his hands. He had messed up again. When it came to Sans, he never knew what he was doing. The other skeleton was clearly more complicated than normal courtesans. He wouldn't forgive, and he wouldn't forget.


	28. Part 28 of 10: Too Broken to Continue

(A few days later)

Sans sighed, curled in in himself in the corner of his bed. He didn't think he could take this anymore. His soul was already so cracked and _broken_ , the green strings around it barely holding it together.

Ever since he had been given away to the prostitute services, his hope had been his brother. He had watched Papyrus grow far beyond anything he could ever be. He watched Papyrus become someone better than the other aristocrats, someone to look up to. 

But he was just the same as the rest of them. And now, Sans had no reason to keep going. His brother, his hope, was dead. 

Sans just couldn't take it anymore. Why had life been so cruel to him? What had he ever done to deserve this? An eternal slave for aristocrats to play with. A doll to be tossed around until his limbs were falling apart. He didn't want this. He never wanted this.

There had to be more than just being a toy with no say in anything. More than just being whipped and sawed and _fucked_ until he couldn't move. When his tears and cries for mercy meant nothing. 

There had to be something better than this. If anyone missed him, or cried for him, it was only because they wouldn't be able to fuck him anymore. No one ever cared about him. They only wanted his body, wanted his pain and his terror. Yes, they would miss him, but he would not. 

...

A bunny maid hummed to herself as she went about dusting the light fixtures down the hall. She went to each room, one by one, making sure every surface was spotless. Knocking on Sans's door, she entered inside when she didn't hear anything. Only, it wasn't unoccupied. 

The small skeleton lay lifeless in the middle of the room. A small pool of blood was already growing around him, getting larger by the minute. A bloody kitchen knife had fallen a few inches away from his unmoving hand. There was a large jagged break in his sternum where the knife had entered, with blood leaking freely from it. A colourless soul wrapped in green threads hovered over the inert body, trembling as it tried to stay together. 

The maid screamed, dropping her duster. She ran out of the room, her large feet slapping the floor as she ran. This was a horrible travesty! The master of the house needed to be alerted immediately! 

...

When the maid had told him what had happened, Papyrus had followed in a hurried daze. He felt like this wasn't real, like his body wasn't really there. Sans couldn't have.. He wouldn't.. 

The sight that greeted him when he entered Sans's room made his nonexistent stomach drop. It was so much worse seeing it in front of him than hearing it from another. 

Papyrus dropped to his knees by the prone figure's side. There was so much blood.. Was he already too late?

"Call all healers on duty!" He barked at the terrified maid hovering at the door. "Tell them to report here as quick as possible." Most wealthy aristocrats had a small staff on hand including butlers, maids, and healers. He personally had a large healing staff, but mainly for research help. They were rarely needed for anything else, so Papyrus wasn't sure how many would still be on the grounds. 

He summoned his own healing magic, beginning to seal the fissure on Sans's sternum. It was so _big_ ; he did not know if he could close it fully. 

Papyrus fed a steady stream of magic into Sans's soul to keep him stable while he worked at the injury. The state of his soul was very concerning. With it so colourless and cracked, it was a wonder Sans hadn't dusted yet. 

His poor brother.. A colourless soul not only signified close to death, but also a loss of will to live. Healthy, glowing souls were vibrant in colour. But Sans's was weak and flickering, its almost clear quality seeming so sickly and broken. 

Finally, a trio of healers burst into the scene. They began their work cleanly and efficiently, calm and leveled as they worked. Slowly, Sans's wound stitched closed and his soul stabilised. He would live.


	29. Part 29 of 10: Failure

Sans woke up in a large bed in the master bedroom, his skull spinning dizzily as he tried to sit up. He flopped back down on the pillow, sighing. This couldn't be heaven. Everything hurt too much.

He looked down. His whole ribcage was bandaged. He raised a shaky hand to his chest, pressing lightly and wincing.   
The sound of the door opening had Sans turning in that direction. "Oh Sans! You're finally awake!" Papyrus seemed to be close to tears with relief. "You've been out for two days! I was afraid you'd never wake up!" He sat on the edge of the bed next to the small figure.

Sans swallowed before looking back down at his bandaged ribcage again. It hadn't worked.. He was still here..   
A trickle of tears began to make his way down his face, and then suddenly he was crying. He covered his mouth with his hands to fight his sobs. "Wh-Why? Why didn't y-you let me die?" His sobs shook his small body as he hiccuped over his words. 

"If you care ab-about me like you claim to do, then why c-can't you grant me this one wish?" Luminescent tears rolled down his cheekbones. "I have nothing to live for. I don't want to exist in this world anymore. I don't want to keep living with all this _pain._ "

Papyrus felt his soul break as he watched his brother dissolve into sobs. He had known that Sans had suffered, but not like this. He was so far gone that he wanted to take his own life. Papyrus hadn't even _imagined_ that Sans's suffering would take him that far down that dark path.

There was nothing that Papyrus could think to say. So instead, he gathered up the small, broken skeleton into his arms and hugged him gently, rubbing his spine soothingly. The little figure in his arms hiccuped and shook, crying into his shirt. He stroked the top of his skull comfortingly, hoping he was somehow giving him some relief from his pain.


	30. Part 30 of 10: The Queen's Revenge

(The next day)

Of course the Queen had to be notified about this development. She would already have seen the sudden spike in Sans's statistics monitor, which she had constantly recording. 

But Papyrus couldn't bring himself to tell her Sans had tried to attempt suicide. What would her reaction be, when she realised that her courtesan really wasn't happy with her? 

So instead, when Sans finally had to return to the castle, Papyrus lied. It was a cooking accident, he had said. He had been trying to teach Sans how to cut vegetables when a clumsy move had the cutting knife injure the small skeleton's already dangerously low health.

It wasn't even a good lie, since Papyrus was unaccustomed to it. He prided himself on his honesty. But he would discard that for the sake of his brother. 

Fortunately, the Queen seemed to buy it. Perhaps his reputation for honesty had convinced her, or because he was her loyal and faithful Advisor. Anyway, it had worked, and Papyrus was relieved. 

But unfortunately for him, he hadn't realised that his lie had indeed been seen through. It just wasn't him the Queen wanted to question.

(Later that day)

"Sans? Could you come here?" As of the moment, Toriel, Sans, and his personal guards were back down in the "torture" room, as Sans had so dubbed. He walked across the padded floor to stand in front of the tall goat monster. "Yes, mistress?"

She carefully appraised him, frowning. "What really happened during your "incident" at the Advisor's house?" Sans felt his soul race but he still managed to keep a straight face. "What do you mean, mistress?" 

The goat monster's scarlet eyes hardened. "I see. Get down on all fours please." Sans gulped, feeling extremely nervous with her sudden change in attitude. But he followed her order, getting down on his hands and knees.

Toriel nodded to one of the personal guards standing a few feet behind Sans and he approached the kneeling figure. With one swift move, he pulled down the smaller skeleton's shorts, discarding them to the side. Sans gasped in surprise at the sudden movement. 

"Ugghhh..!" Sans made a pained noise as the guard was suddenly shoving his girth into his opening, sinking all the way inside with a hard push. Tears pricked at his sockets. He hadn't even been prepared so he still felt so dry. That made the entrance that much more painful, with nothing to help its passage.

"Now tell me. What happened at the Advisor's house?" Her tone was clipped and unforgiving, her red eyelights boring into the small skeleton. Sans struggled to lift his skull and look up at her with his teary sockets. "I-I was too clumsy, mistress.." 

"Hmm. Still lying I see." She knelt down until they were face-to-face. Reaching under him, she gripped his forgotten length, stroking it into arousal. Sans made a choked sound as his dick hardened under the soft paw's touch.


	31. Part 31 of 11: Pain Unlike The Others

She took out a curious looking thin metal rod. There were fine spikes going down it's length. The rod couldn't have been thicker than a pencil. 

Then she placed it against the tip of his cock. 

Sans jolted in horror. She was going to put it inside his urethra!? "W-W-Wait.." He stammered. 

The tip of the rod entered the slit of his dick, making him arch and scream. The guard was still buried behind him, making it difficult to move. 

She pushed it in another inch, ripping another scream from Sans's mouth. Oh god, it felt like someone was forcing a thin chainsaw down his dick! It hurt so, so bad. Make it stop make it stop make it stop..!

"Let me repeat the question." Toriel said, voice unfazed. Her tone was still cold and sharp. "What really happened?" 

"Ahhh..! I'm sorry m-mistress! Nnnh! I.. mnh! I tr-tried to kill myself..! Pl-Please stop!" 

Toriel's face took on a strange light. "You.. tried to commit suicide..?" 

"Yes! Ahh! It hurts, please..!" 

Toriel shoved the entire rod almost halfway in. Sans arched and screamed, tears pouring down his face. "How could you do that. Do you not care about me? Do you not love me? Don't lie!" She used her other hand to wrap around his length, squeezing. 

"AHHHH! ST-STO..! AHHH!" His screams reached a feverish pitch, making even the guard behind him wince at the broken pain in the small skeleton's voice. Toriel's scarlet eyes flashed towards the guard, mildly annoyed. The guard stiffened. 

"You can go. Leave us." The guard nodded curtly before pulling out of the shaking body and joining his fellow guardsmen. The pair walked out of the room, leaving only Toriel, Sans, and the healers standing on the other side of the room. 

Sans collapsed against the floor now that he didn't have the dog guard to hold him up. But Toriel caught him before he could hit the floor, pushing him down the other way instead.

Sans looked up at the white goat monster with tearful sockets, splayed on his back with his elbows barely supporting his trembling frame. This was pain like no other, even worse than the chains and whips. He felt so scared. How long would this go? 

"Tell me the truth. I'll know whether you're lying." Her eyes flicked to the statistics monitor in the back of the room before training back on her prey. She was truly terrifying when she was angry. 

"I-I-I.." Sans swallowed, feeling sick and dizzy with pain. "W-Will you punish me more if I d-don't say what you want to hear..?" 

If Toriel's face wasn't already set into stony anger, she looked even more dangerously pissed now. "If you don't tell me the truth, there will surely be more pain to come." Sans gulped nervously, his tiny pinpricks wavering uncertainly. 

"I.. don't love anyone.. I-I'm sorry.." He hiccuped as his sobs cut through him. He didn't want to look down. If he did, he would see the mangled walls inside his abused entrance, the rod slicing through the soft flesh. 

Toriel seemed to still, a blank expression replacing her previous anger. If anything, her empty expression scared him more than her anger. It felt like the calm before a storm. 

"AHHH!" Sans screamed in sudden shock and pain as Toriel pushed the rest of the rod entirely inside, leaving only the flared tip sticking out. Sans writhed and screamed in pain, crying for mercy. 

"How much have you told me that have been lies?" She hissed, crimson eyes burning murderously. Sans could only answer with whimpering moans and cries of agony. She twisted the rod inside him, the sharp spikes lining the object slicing easily through the walls of his magic. Sans SCREAMED. He turned into a crying, trembling mess, wailing in pain. He wanted to beg for mercy, beg her to STOP, but his voice could only manage incoherent sounds of pain. 

...

He didn't know how long his punishment, his **torture** lasted. But by then, he was so swallowed up by his pain that he couldn't think much else.

He lay splayed out on the floor, a scary amount of blood spread in a puddle around him. His violet eyelights flickered weakly on and off as he stared off into nothing, tears streaming silently down his face. 

Queen Toriel stood nearby, setting the rod now slick with blood and cum aside on a silver tray. She meticulously cleaned her paws before turning to the broken heap on the floor, her expression still blank and cold. 

"You will report to my chambers everyday from now on. You will accept your punishments without argument. You will do this to earn my love and trust back. There will be no alternatives, understand?" Her cold voice sliced through his soul, making him shudder. 

It took him awhile before he was able to force the words out of his mouth. "...Y-Yes mistress.." His voice was raspy and broken and so very quiet, his eyelights continuing to stay unfocused. 

He was only an aristocrat's toy after all. That was all he had been raised to be. That was all he ever was.


End file.
